Harry Potter and Terror
by lazymeoo7
Summary: Harry and his friends are attacked by a mysterios man named Terror. Story one of three.


# Harry Potter And Terror

Chapter 1

Awake in Hell

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room.It suddenly hit him, he was at the Dursleys.Harry hated the Dursleys so much.He had lived here from age 1 to age 11.His parents had been killed the Dark Lord Voldemort, and he had been left with the Dursleys.At age 11, he found out who his parents were and the world of Magic.Ever since, he went to school at Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards.He still spent the summer at the Dursleys but the thought of Hogwarts and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione cheered him up.He still found himself depressed with the fact in his forth year at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort killed Cedrick, a Hufflepuff 6th Year.He was a Triwizard Champion and in his third task, he and Cedrick decided they would share the prize and touch the cup at the same time.Little did they know, an imposter, Mad Eye Moody, had switched the cup to a port key, which sent them strait to Voldemort.He was then killed.

Harry seemed to fight some form of Lord Voldemort every year.In his first, he stopped Voldemort from becoming immortal when Voldemort tried to steal the Sorcerer's Stone.In his second year, he battled the teenage form of Voldemort to save his best friend's sister Ginny.In his third year, he learned that Sirius Black was innocent of betraying his father and mother.It turned out it had been Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettagrew, an animagus just like his father and godfather, who turned out to be Sirius.In Harry's forth year, he becomes a triwizard champion and is used to bring back Lord Voldemort back, he then defeated him once again in a duel.

Harry wondered _What next?_He had no idea.He got up and got dresses.Then he suddenly realized what time it was.It was almost noon and he hadn't been waken up by his awful aunt Petunia.He went down the stairs and into the kitchen, they must have gone somewhere, he thought.

He spent the rest of the day doing homework.He completely finished the summer work of two of the five classes.He then was startled by an owl rapping on the window.He thought, _Who could that be?I've never seen that owl before._It turned out to be an owl from Hogwarts.The letter contained two parts.

_Dear 5th year,_

_ _

_During your 5th year at Hogwarts, you are offered a new course or club.You can choose a course out of the list below.Please buy the books required on your trip to buy the rest of your books._

_ _

·_Animagus_

·_Auror_

·_The Joke Club_

·_The Dueling Club_

·_Muggles 101_

·_Beauty Club_

Harry then looked at the second part of the letter.It contained the books he needed for his fifth year and the rules and regulations.He then noticed a third page that he hadn't seen before.He looked at it and started to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_All fifth years this year are going to America.This is a new trip made to let you have a sense of the different cultures in the wizarding year.The trip will begin on October first and will end on October 20.During the three weeks we will be visiting several wizarding schools and the city of New York.Enclosed is a permission slip and packing list._

_ _

Harry groaned.How was he ever going to get his uncle to sign it?He then thought of something._Why don't I send it to Sirius._ He thought.He got his owl and started to write the letter.

Dear Sirius,

Hello.I'm doing well this summer.The Dursleys have been treating me decent.I got a letter from Hogwarts asking for a signature.I'm going to New York this year and visiting some schools there.

I'll write you soon.

Harry

Harry then tied the note to his owl and told her to go to Sirius.Sirius had written him earlier this summer to see how he was.He told Harry he was staying at Hogwarts during the summer.Harry hadn't been bothered much this year by the Dursleys.They had been out a lot.Uncle Vernon's company wasn't doing well so he had to work overtime, and his aunt went with Dudley to a training program.Dudley had once again been put on a diet this summer, but with one change, he went exercising everyday.Harry had a laugh at this.Dudley had gone everyday at seven o'clock and Harry was left to sleep in.

Harry decided he would write back Hogwarts about his course choice.He wasn't sure what he was going to pick.He looked at the list._What to do, What to do?I could do The Joke Club, but I also want to become an Animagus, but the Auror sounds cool to._ He decided to write Ron.

Dear Ron,

Hi, How are you?I'm doing well.So what are you going to do for your course choice.I'm thinking about either the Animagi one or the Joke one.

Doesn't the trip sound cool.I can't wait.It's going to be so much fun.Have you heard from Hermione lately?I haven't.Well, I'll see you at Diagon Ally.Please write back soon.

Harry

Harry was going to wait for Hedwig to come back and then send the letter.He spent the rest of the day working on his homework.He had finished his potions first thing to get it out of the way; but, he still had his transfiguration's homework.Harry hated the teacher, Professor Trelawney and the room high up in one of the towers, always left him feeling worse than then before he went in.But the great part of that class is he could make up anything and the git would believe it.

At around dinnertime Hedwig got back and brought a letter back from Sirius.It contained the permission slip and a small note saying that he might be staying during the school year at Hogwarts too.He then tied the letter to Ron to Hedwig and sent her off on another delivery.

Harry went downstairs to fix himself a small dinner.He did this a lot because he never got enough food during dinnertime to call it dinner.The Dursleys were in the living room with their eyes glued to the television.He picked up some muffin bought at the market and went back up to his room.

After a day he got a letter back from Ron.He had written that he really wanted to learn how to be an animagi.So their it was.Harry decided to sign up for it.He wrote back to Ron and told him that that's what he would sign up for too.Ron also said he hadn't heard much from Hermione.

Harry spent the days in his room and sneaking off.Twice during the summer, he took a taxi to London and went to Diagon Ally.He spent the day shopping and looking around and snuck back in.They never noticed.

After what seemed like years, but was only weeks, it was almost time to go to school.He decided that he would spend his last week before school at Diagon.He didn't even tell his Uncle Vernon that he would be leaving.He snuck down stairs and called a taxi.He went back to his room, took his trunk downstairs and opened the door quietly.The Dursleys were too busy to even notice.He waited outside for twenty minutes and left.

Chapter 2

Back in the Ally

Harry was standing at a brick wall in the middle of London.He took out his wand and tapped it on the wall.It disappeared revealing Diagon Ally.He walked in and headed to get a room.He went into to meet tom, the bartender and asked for one room for a week.He went up the stairs after Tom and found his room.It was a small room with two doors, one for the closet, and one for the bathroom.He put his trunk down next to the bed and headed back out of the room.He went down the stairs and out the door.He looked at the sight that he was so fond of.He saw Ollivanders, the wand shop where he got his wand.And He also saw the bookstore where he would get his books.He decided to go to Gringgotts, the wizardry bank.He stepped in the doors and a short little goblin came up to him."May I help you?" he asked in his low funny voice.

"Yes, I would like to go to my vault, please."He replied.The goblin took him to a door that lead him to a track and a cart rolled up.Harry stepped in and went off with a _whoosh_.The cart went down a long, underground hill, and back up, and then back down again.They went past many forks in the track, and each time, the cart steered it self.Then, suddenly as it started, it stopped.Harry got out and went to the door of his vault.He popped in the key and it opened, showing his large pile of money.He went up to it and grabbed a handful and put it in his bag.He then noticed a box in the pile and he picked it up.It was no bigger that a show box, yet it seemed as light as air, it was the color of green and had a lock on it.Well, it wasn't a lock, but it looked like one, the only thing different was the fact that there was no key hole.There was only a little button.Harry decided to put it in his bag.He got back on the cart, and was back out side the door of Gringgotts.

He went back to his room and went to sleep.

The next day when he woke up, he went immediately down to go for breakfast.He took a small table right out side and ordered his favorite, scrambled eggs and bacon.He loved to eat outside and see all the interesting and weird people walk by.He finished his breakfast and went to look at the brooms at the Quiditch supply shop.He saw his own model and looked around at the books.He looked at one that was called, _Quiditch Around the Ages;_ he liked the book and bought it.That day, Hermione and Ron would be at Diagon Ally so he had a few drinks and waited out by a café.He then heard his name yelled and saw a bright red light.

"Harry, there you are!"Ron said happily.

"So, how've you been?"He asked.

"Oh, great.I got to go visit Charlie."

"That sounds great.I've been staying here the last week."

"That's so cool."Ron said, "Have you seen Hermione yet?"

"No not ye-"

He was interrupted by Hermione, "There you two are.Have you two had a good summer?"

"Great," said Harry, "I snuck out of the house for visits here a few times."

"And I got to visit Charlie."

After all catching up, Harry followed his two friends around the Ally for the next hour.It seemed like they each went into all the stores.Harmione and Ron stayed in Harry's room during the night with Hermione on the bed, and Harry and Ron in conjured hammocks.In the morning they went by floo powder to Kings Cross and got on the train to Hogwarts.__

Chapter 3

The Sorting and Surprise.

The train arrived at a halt, and loads of people started to unload.They took carages to the castle and waited for the traditional ceremony to begin, the Sorting.

_For those of you that know me,_

_For those of you that don't,_

_My name is the Sorting Hat,_

_And that is what I'll do._

_ _

_Hogwarts School has four houses,_

_And that is where you will go._

_If Gryffindor is for you,_

_Then you must be loyal._

_If you're power-hungrey and ambitious,_

_Then Slytherin is you._

_If your more than smart and bright,_

_Then Ravenclaw you are._

_If hardworking is your game,_

_Then Hufflepuff you'll be._

_So put me on and get ready_

_And I'll tell where you'll be._

The sorting started and finished and the students got prepared for the feast.

The feast was just like any other feast at Hoqwarts, it was great.The four banners hung from ceiling to chandeler.Proffessor Dumbledor stood up and as usual gave a welcoming feast."This year, as all fifth years know, you'll be going to the United States and visit the Acadamy of New York soon.But what you all don't know is that they will be coming here first.They are due to arrive tomorrow at six o'clock.I hope you will all treat them with respect.Quiditch will go on, and they will play a match against each of the four houses."

After Dumbledor was done the feast began and everyone was eating.The night went by so fast and before they knew it, it was morning once more.The scheduals had been handed out and Harry and Ron had Devination first.

"Welcome class.This year we'll be focusing on reading the eyes.Everyone's eyes has symbles that represents event that happened in the past."The class went on and on and everyone was getting tired and bored.

At six o'clock, Everyone was in the Dinning hall.The doors opened and thirteen people walked in.They went strait to the faculty table and Dumbledor stood up."Welcome.Before we start the feast, you will be sorted into houses.You will be staying there till the end of your trip."He finished and sat down.Then he lifted up a hat and gently sat it down on the table in front of him.

_Welcome here you special Twelve,_

_You'll live in one of four houses._

_You may ask, "Which one am I?"_

_That is why I'm here to choose._

_ _

_Hogwarts School has four houses,_

_And that is where you will go._

_If Gryffindor is for you,_

_Then you must be loyal._

_If you're power-hungrey and ambitious,_

_Then Slytherin is you._

_If your more than smart and bright,_

_Then Ravenclaw you are._

_If hardworking is your game,_

_Then Hufflepuff you'll be._

_So put me on and get ready_

_And I'll tell where you'll be._

"Eliza May"and ten seconds later "Gryffindor" was yelled.

"Mathew Cooper!"

"Slytherin"

"Angelina Green"

"Ravenclaw."

"Greg Weelkes"

"Ravenclaw."

"Jenny Rheily"

"Gryffindor"

"Alex Brosnan

"Ravenclaw"

"Robert Dane"

"Hufflepuff"

"Jamie Dane"

"Hufflepuff"

"Tom Griffen"

"Gryffindor"

"Italia Stevens"

"Hufflepuff."

"Sheila Gordon"

"Slytherin"

"Randy McNally"

"Slytherin"

Chapter 4

Meetings, Friendships, and Scars.

"Hi, My name's Jenny, but everyone calls me Jenna." The tall brown-haired girl that had just been sorted to Gryffindor said."And you must be Harry Potter."

"Yep, that's me, and this is Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly."Harry replied.Harry looked more closely at Jenna and noticed how beautiful she was.She had lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and he noticed something different that made him choke.

He was staring at the middle of her forehead; it was a scar, a scar shaped like a crescent moon with a star right next to it.A sudden voice woke Harry from his trance, "Harry, Harry!"

"What!"He asked Ron.

"Are you okay?"He Ron wondered, "You looked as if you were in some sort of trance."

"Oh, well, I'm fine."Hermione and Ron didn't seem to happy with his answer but they didn't keep on badgering him.

Two students from New York came up to them."These are two of my friends, Eliza May, and Ton Griffin."

"Nice to meet you two" Hermione said."Let's get up to the common room, it's getting late.The six went to the portal and briefly explained that a password was needed to get in."Bubble Breath," and the Fat Lady swung open.

"See you in the morning."Harry said.He went up the spiral stairs to the 7th year dormitory and told Ron about the Scar."Did you see it, just like mine except it was a Moon shape with a star."

"That's strange, maybe it has something to do with you-know-who."

"I don't know."

Harry went to sleep thinking about Jenna; he thought she was really pretty.He dreamed about her until the morning.

Harry woke up to the sound of Ron's snore.The sun was up so he decided to go for a morning walk in the castle.He went down to the basement floor and walked past the kitchens.The hallway seemed to go on forever and he came upon a door.He opened it and saw a garden room with a few chairs.The ceiling was a skylight that showed the night sky even though it was morning.He got up and left since breakfast would be starting soon.He walked into the dinning room and went to his seat.Ron and Hermione were still not there but Jenna walked in.

"Good Morning Jenna," Harry said, "Have you seen Hermione or Ron?"

"Yea, they were in the common room talking."She answered.

"Oh, so what is your first class?"

"Potions."She answered.

"I have that two."He said, "It's a terrible class, Professor Snape is so mean."Harry finished his toast, "We better started heading to class."

"Ok."She said, "How do you remember your way through this giant castle, I'd get lost easily if it weren't for you."

"Well, after a while you'll get the hang of it."

After potions, which Hermione and Ron both were late to, they had a break and went outside and enjoyed the sun.Just then, a loud bang came from the greenhouses.Smoke was coming out through the windows and they heard several screams.

They the two got up and ran to the green house.They saw Professor Spout on the floor looking close to dead.They quickly went to Professor Sprout and Harry said, "Let's get him to The Hospital Wing."

The conjured a strecher and went throught the door when they heard something.It was a laugh.The two turned around and saw a person.He was a tall, black haired man with shiny black robes.He then said "Crucio" which hit Harry and Jenna and then the mysterious man left.

Chapter 5

The Prophecy

Long ago, a witch was sitting at her desk, remembering the love of her life.He had left her after he graduated to look for work, promising to write every week.She had gone to London where she found a job as a salesperson at a robe store called Madam Malkins.It had been two weeks since her graduation from Howarts; but he still hadn't sent a letter. 

"Why hasn't Michel wrote?" she had been asking her self lately.After a few years, her memories of Michel had faded.She hadn't heard of him since Hogwarts.She had been very good at Divination, but she got no vibes about him.She wrote to her friends, asking if they knew about Michel, but none of them did.She had never married, although she went out with a few people, she still loved Michel and remained loyal.After years and years, she heard of him.He had returned.She had asked him where he had been.He simply answered, "work."She asked him over and over again, but his answer remained the same."At work."

She was happy that he was back, but she was uneasy with his answer to where he had been.She was angry, and she was a little suspicious.They spent the next week together reminiscing back to their Hogwarts years.Then, one night, he disappeared from the bed.There was no sign of him.She feared that he had disappeared again.But then she read the newspaper two days after he disappeared, "A New Terror Starts" she read the article and saw the picture.It was him.It was Michel.

She was in shock.How could he have done this to her, she thought.She had waited for him all these years and then he disappears again and becomes a criminal.She was very angry.

Then one of her vibes came.She got this often, but this was different, this was a strong one.She went into a trance and her hand moved on a piece of parchment.

The man known as Terror will be back.

He will be stronger than ever before.

Only the Lightning Bolt and the Crescent Moon can defeat him.

If the two fail to defeat Terror, the world will crumble.

The waters shall dwindle, Food shall expire,

And life will be taken.

For Humanity, The Lightning Bolt and the Crescent Moon

Must defeat Terror, or may god help us all.

She came out of her trance and fell to the ground.She died.The piece of parchment flew off the desk and out the window and and onto the street where a wizard had been walking by…

Chapter 6

Romance and Animals

Harry was once again, sitting in Professor Dumbledor's office but this time he was with Jenna.The two had come strait to the office, after going to Hospital wing where Professor Sprout was following them on a levitated stretcher.They had just met a man in black.He had nearly killed Professor Sprout, but he didn't.

"Well, I just came from the Hospital Wing and I'm happy to say, Professor Sprout will be fine, it seems that whoever the mysterious man was, didn't want to hurt her."Dumbledor said as he was walking in looking unhappy but not angry.

"Do you have any idea how the man was?" Harry asked wondering who he was and why he did this.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure I've seen a picture of him somewhere…" He started, "Maybe in some news paper."

The man's face popped into Harry's mind once again, it was an old face, maybe around the age of fifty, but not much more.He had something strange about his eyes.Harry just couldn't put his finger on it."Hey, Jenna, did you notice anything about the guy's eyes?"

"Oh… Yea, they were a strange color… what was it… oh yea, white."

Just then professor Dumbledor spoke."That's it.Michel Hailson."  
  
"Who's he?"Jenna asked.

"A very powerful wizard.He disappeared after Hogwarts.He came back years after to his family and left the next day and started his new life as 'Terror'. "

"Well, you to can go back to your common room now.And Harry, _please_ don't go looking for trouble."

"I'll try but trouble usually finds me…" Harry answered.

""I know it does.Good bye." He said to Harry and Jenna as they stood up and headed for the door.

"Bye." Jenna said and they went through the portal.They walked through the hallways and into the common room; it was empty because classes were still going on."So, who do you think this "Terror" guy is?"

"Don't know, never heard of him."Harry answered thinking.They spent the next hour talking about home and their childhood.Harry was embarrassed about talking about the Dursleys so the conversation turned to Jenna. "Well, I've lived in America all my life.In New York, it's a great city.The muggle buildings are quite big and beautiful.The school is on top of a skyscraper in fact.It's enchanted to look really tall, but the buildings about hall the size with a castle on top.It's such a beautiful view."

"That sounds cool."Harry said.He was imaging the spectacular site in his mind."So, is there anyone special in your life?"

"No, not yet."She answered slightly blushing."But I'm hoping." She said while blushing even more.

"Hey, let me show you something."He got up and summoned her to come and follow."It's this awesome place I found this morning."They went down the stairs that Harry went down in the morning.They followed the hall until they came to a door on the right."Here it is."

Harry opened the door and went in.Jenna was looking around, "It's beautiful."

"I know.Here come sit." Harry sat down in a loveseat couch.They sat looking up at the beautiful sky before them.

Harry put some wood in the fire pit and muttered a spell and flames shot up."So, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"Harry asked casually.

"I love it," Jenna replied while smiling.

"Can I do something?"He asked.

"Like what?"

"Like this," Harry leaned over and kissed her and sat back.

  
"Don't stop."Jenna then said.

At one o'clock the two walked out of the room and headed for their next class.Jenna had Divination and she had to make her way to the Divination Tower while Harry had his new class, Animagus.The two couldn't stop thinking about each other.

Harry walked into the room to see a black cat sitting on the table in front of him.The next second, the black cat disappeared and Professor Mcgonagall was sitting on the desk."Good afternoon class.Here, you will be learning about how to become an animagus.Now, it is very hard to learn, but Professor Dumbledor has faith in you all and he believes you all capable."She paused and got up and started walking around the room."To become one, you must drink the animagi potion and say an incantation.All animgi must be registered.It's against the law to not register.No one can be sure what animal they'll become until it happens.The most common animals are cats, like my self, dogs, snakes, or birds."Harry glanced at Ron who was sitting next to him.

"Now, here is a piece of parchment with the incantation.Your homework is to study it and memorize it.Next week we will be making the potion which needs to simmer for two days and then it will be ready to drink."A bell rang and the professor said, "Remember to study!"

As they walked out the class Harry asked, "So, Ron, what do you think your going to be?"

"Well, I don't know… A dog would be cool like sir- snuffles."Ron quickly corrected himself.

"I have no idea, but I want to be something fast."Harry said, "Maybe a cheetah, or a panther."  
  
They walked through the hallways to the common room.There were quiditch tryouts this year because the team lost a lot of players.They lost George and Fred, and Oliver Wood, their captain.This year Angelina was the captain."So Ron, coming to try out?"

"Yea sure, but what broom should I use?"

"Oh. You can use mine, I'm helping to pick."Harry handed Ron his Firebolt and they walked down to the field."So what position do you want?"

"I think I'm best at keeper."Ron said.

Well, just don't look to stupid and you get on the team."Harry said jokingly.

"Ok, this year you'll all have to try out.We want to see you all play.Now, you all wrote down what position you want so we'll divide you and watch you play.We'll be having three backup players also.Lets have Ron keeper, Neville seeker, …" and the list went on.Harry sat down next to Angelina and Katie Bell.

For the next hour, until the snitch was caught, they watched and watched.After the game was won , everyone went back to the castle except the three to make their decision…

Chapter 7

Tragedy 

Harry had gotten up the next day to see the bright sun in his face through the window.He got dressed and went down to the common room."Good Morning Everyone."Harry said to Ron, Hermione, and Jenna.

"Good morning," Jenna said back."Hey, Harry, come with mm to breakfast, I'm hungry."  
  
"Sure."

They walked down the hallway and to breakfast.They got there early and started to have some toast."So, Harry, guess what!"

"What?"Harry asked.

"Hermione told me some interesting news," She started, "She and Ron have 'hooked' up."

Harry spit out some of his juice. "What?!?"

"Yea, It's about time, haven't you noticed them being late to classes, all ways together, and other things…"

"Well, now that you mention it, I can't believe I didn'tnotice."  
  
Just then a big black owl came down to Jenna and dropped a letter in front of it."What is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." She opened the letter and began to read.Tears ran down her eyes and she ran away leaving the letter.Harry picked up the letter and begun to read.He read the letter understanding what she was crying about.Her parents had just died.Harry couldn't believe it had happened to her.He understood exactly what she was going through and went to go find her with a lump in his throat.He first looked in the common room and then to her dorm.She wasn't in either.He went next to look in the room he had showed her.

Harry walked in to see her sitting in the chair crying.He sat down next to her and whispered, "It's okay.I'm here."Harry spent the next hour lying there with her trying to comfort her.

"After a while, she sat up and said, "I have to do something.You should go to your next class."

"Are you sure?"Harry asked.

"Yes,"She said, "I'll see you after class."

She left the room and Harry walked out a minute after that.He had care of magical creature, which had already started.He went down to Hagrids hut and went around to the back where the rest of the class was."Hello Harry,"Hagrid asked, "Where ya been?"

"I'll tell you after class."

"Ok, now wher' learnin about Snakes today, they're real complex creatures and there are many different species.Some can talk, others can even do magic."

After class was over, Harry went over to Hagrid."Uh, Hagrid."

"Yea Harry?"

"I was late because I was with Jenna Rhiely.She just found out her parents died."  
  
"Oh… I'm sorry, it's okay."He said.

"Bye."

"Bye." Hagrid said and Harry headed back to the castle.

He found Jenna sitting by the fire."How are you doing Jenna."He sat down in a chair next to her.

"Um. Harry, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm leaving tonight."These words hit Harry deep with in the heart…

Chapter 8

Goodbyes

Jenna had just told Harry that she was leaving, and Harry couldn't believe what he had been hearing."I have to go Harry," She said, "But I'll write,"  
  
There was an awkward silence between the too.Harry kissed her and whispered in her ear, "I love you," and she didn't let go.

Just then Professor Harriet, their teacher, came in and said, "Jenny, it's time to go,"

"I'm coming," She said in a sad tone."I'll write soon Harry…"

"I love you," She went out the door and that was the last Harry saw of her.Harry was more miserable than he had ever been; he sat in his chair looking into the fire, wondering, would he ever see her again.

The next few days, the Harry was coping with his lose.He wrote to her already and was waiting for an answer.He went to his classes, talking to no one, he walked around like a drone, and ate what he had to.He then got a reply to the letter he had sent earlier.

Dear Harry,

I know your miserable, I am too.I wish I could be there to be with you, but I can't.I just went to the funeral.It would have been just what my parents would of wanted.I haven't been back to school yet, but I'm living with my aunt, uncle, and cousin.They're really nice.I love you so much.

Love,

Jenna

PS. Write soon.

Harry walked out to his class, divination.He spent the whole afternoon therewith the Hufflepuffs.This class made him sleepy.He walked out of the room when the bell rang, sleepy as usual.He walked down to the common room and saw a person in a chair facing it's back to him.He walked up to the person and it turned around."Jenna?"

Chapter 9

A New Student…

"I had no where else to go except for my uncle and aunts place."Jenna started to explain to Harry, "I didn't want to be a burden so I owled Professor Dumbledor to see if I could transfer.He said yes, and so here I am, with the one I love."

"So, that's great.Let's go tell Ron and Hermione."They went to dinner where they found Ron and Hermione sitting next to each other.

"Jenna, you're here?"Hermione said in an astonished voice.

"Yes, I've transferred here, permanently. So I'll be staying for the rest of the year, and probably the rest too."  
  
"That's great."Ron said."So, will you be staying in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yep, that's what Dumbledor said."

"Cool, have you seen Tom and Eliza yet?They were sad to here that you left."

"Not yet."Jenna replied."But they should be here soon."  
  


Just then, Tom walked in, "You came back, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I glad to be back.I've transferred here permanently."

"Oh my god, you here!"Came a voice that could only belong to Eliza."I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, as I was telling Tom, I've transferred here."  
  
"Oh.."Eliza sighed in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, I'll write."Jenna said cheerfully.

After eating a good dinner, which was Harry's favorite, hamburgers, they went to the common room.As they walked through the halls, they saw a bucket levitated above everyone's heads, it passes the person in front of them but when it came to them, it turned upside down and paint fell out of it, splashing everyone.They saw Draco and Mathew Cooper, another one of the students visiting, laughing out loud."Ron went up to the two and said, "You asshole,"and punch Draco right in the nose.Either the paint got onto Draco, or he was bleeding a lot, Harry couldn't tell.Hermione, Jenna and Harry walked around Draco who was now lying on the ground, and headed once again to the common room.

"That was great Ron."

"Harry!"Hermione yelled at him, "He could of gotten in serious trouble."

They split in two and headed towards their dormitories to change.Harry went to the common room once again.He saw Jenna sitting by the fire staring into it.Harry sat next to her. "I love just looking into the fire, watching the flames turn from yellow to red to orange.It's beautiful."

"Yea, I know what you mean, It's beautiful,"Harry wasn't looking at the fire, or even talking about it, he was looking at Jenna.

"Hay, Jenna, let's go for a walk."They walked down the hallway and up the stairs."So, if you don't mind me asking, how did they die, your parents?"  
  
"They were killed by… by a man… no one knows who it was… just that he was a black haired man…"A tear ran down her cheek. 

"It's okay… don't cry…" Harry said and put his arm around her shoulder.They went up to the third floor hallway and passed the place where Harry had to battle Voldemort in his first year.They walked to the end of the hallway and took a turn to the right."So, have you gotten your schedule yet?"

"Yes, I'm in a lot of the same classes as you, and I'm also taking the Animagus class."  
  
"That's cool, what animal do you want to be?"

"A cheetah or a phoenix."She said.

"A cheetah? That's what I want to be.That's so weird."  
  
"Maybe a coincidence,"

"Or fate…"

Chapter 10

Animals

Harry and Jenna went outside and walked on the grounds together.They sat by the lake and watched the sunset."Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes,"Harry said.They watched the sun go down and headed back to the castle when they heard something.Harry looked around him, no one to the left, no one to the right, "Come on, lets go inside."

"Ok."They stepped inside the castle and went to the common room."Good night."

"You to,"They both went to their beds and slept.

Harry woke up early and sat in a chair by the fire.A few minutes later, Jenna walked in, "Ready for breakfast, I'm starving."

"Sure," they walked into the dinning hall, hand in hand, they sat down and started on some bacon."Well, I'm sure Eliza and Tom will be happy to be home,"for the New York school was in their last day, they would be leaving as dusk and go by floo powder.

"Hello you two."  
  
"Hi, excited?"

"Yes, but I'm going to miss this place and I'm going to miss you."  
  
They finished eating breakfast and went to their class Animagus."I can't wait for class."  
  
"Me two," Today, they were going to drink the potion, say an incantation, and turn into an animal.

They walked to the room, "Hello class, today is the big day, the day you will be turned into an animal.Have you all memorized the incantation?"

They all said "Yes" in a second.

"Okay, hear, drink the potion and say the incantation, about five minutes and you'll start to transform" They whole class drunk the potion and said the incantation.Harry and Jenna waited for what seemed like and hour, "Now, everyone stand up, I don't want the desks broken."  
  
They started to feel funny, then they got a strange pain, then their body took control of them and the next minute, e everyone was an animal.Jenna started to say "This is so cool" but only roaring came out.She was a cheetah and so was Harry, sitting right next to her was a beautiful cheetah."Now, to turn back, simply say _Returno Animagus _and you'll turn back to your human form."  
  
"Now, one by one, I want you to come to my desk so I can take a picture to give to the ministry."

"Harry, did you see me, I turned into a Dog!"

After class was over, they went to the commonroom."Hey Hermione watch this," All three of them turned into their animals and back.

"Cool," Hermione said, but she was reading a book and was very into it.

Chapter 11

Terror

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the evening transforming into their animals.Jenna sat on her chair watching them along with Hermione."Okay Harry, I getting sick of this hear come.Sit."He transformed back again and sat next to her.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Just sit here and maybe this…"She leaned over him and kissed him.

"That was nice…"Harry said with a grin covering his face."Come, let's go somewhere…"

They walked out the door and Hermione and Ron where looking at each other."Okay…"Ron said, "Good night.I'm going to bed."

The next morning Harry was the first one up.He got back from the room in the basement late and was still tiered.He sat in the common room finishing some of his Divination homework that he hadn't had a chance to do.They were still learning how to read Eyes.They had spent the first 3 months learning about how to read little symbles in the iris of the eyes that told about past events.Harry had seen in Ron's eyes a little object shaped life a firework.Harry had concluded that it must have been a joke played on him by one of the two twins.

He finished up just when Hermione walked in."Harry…"

"I know… I know, I should have done it earlier."

"Ok, so, you an Jenna seem to be 'hitting it off' as the Americans say."

"Yes,"Harry replied."You coming to breakfast?Or are you waiting for Ron?"He said this smiling as usual.

"'I'll come with you now."She said blushing.

They went down to breackfast and had some eggs."Hey, let's go to Hagrid this morning.We haven't seen him latly."  
  


"Okay.Lets go after breakfast."

After breakfast, Ron and Jenna joined them.They walked down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door."Hagrid, are you there?"

"Oh, it's you, come in, come'n don't wan you to catch a cold there."

They four walked in and took a seat."So, how you all been?"Hagrid asked.

"Oh. Fine, but the owls are coming so soon!"Hermione said and Ron and Harry gave a snort and Jenna hit Harry over the head.

"What,"Harry said, "I thought she was telling a joke."He said innocently.After what seemed to be an hour, the four of them walked back to the caslte.

"Oh.I'll catch up with you, I forgot my scarf."Jenna said.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay, you go ahead.I'll see you in the commons."She turned and walked back towards the hut.The other three just went into the castle.She went to the hut and knocked on the wooden door."Hagrid, I forgot my scarf."

"It's here, just a miniute."

"Thank you, bye."  
  
"See ya'"He said, "Don't go catchin' a cold."  
  
"Okay,"She turned and headed to the caslte.She was about to enter when something ran up behind her and muttered a spell; she was froven in step, and without her wand.The being behind her muttered another spell and she was rotated 360 degrees.She stood face to face with the tall, black haired man with white eyes who she saw before.

"Hello, I'm afraid I haven't introduced my self," He said, "My name is Terror."

Chapter 12

In The Lair

Jenna sat in a small, cold and damp room.She looked at the walls that were painted red, and the ceiling was painted black.She was sitting on a black couch against one of the four walls.In the small room, there was another black chair, and a table in the middle.There was a small plate and a cup of what looked like hot chocolate, which she hadn't noticed before.She took the plate on her lap and ate the sandwich on it.After she was done, she took a small sip from her hot chocolate and the door opened.

"Ah… I've see you have woken up."The man that called himself Terror was walked in the room."Were the sandwiches good?"

Terror had asked this question quite politely and Jenna didn't know what to say."I guess the cat's got your tongue," He said, "Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but you will not be harmed.I am sorry for the way I brought you here, but it was necessary."

"Why have you brought me here?"She asked, with a slight tone of anger.

"I need Harry Potter."He said."And I have sensed that you are very close to him.It's a rather unique ability and not many people have it, but there's something I have noticed.You have it too."She didn't care what ability she had, she just wanted to leave.

"Why do you need me then?"Jenna demanded with here anger rising.

"Harry Potter will come for you, and I need Mr. Potter.He also has a unique gift, the gift to defeat me."The man's white eyes went from Jenna to his pocket.He took out his wand and said, "Inderosius."Nothing visible had happened but that was all she knew.

With that, he turned around and closed he door behind him on his way out.Jenna sat there, staring at the ceiling while lying on the couch.The only thing she could think about, is how she was going to get out of this one…

Chapter 13

The Plan

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in their chairs at the Gryffindor Table in the dinning hall.Harry was thinking why?Why did someone take her?Professor Dumbledor stood up at the teacher's table and a wave of silence came."It is my responsibility to tell you what has happened."He started."Jenny Rhiely has been kidnapped.A man named Terror has taken her."Everyone started whispering."We don't know why she's been taken, but I can assure you we are taking the appropriate measures to get her back.If anyone sees a man with black hair, tall, and white eyes, please tell a teacher immediately.A few restrictions have been set also.No one is to walk out side on the grounds after dark, or in the morning.Quiditch practices have been lessened to one a week.Please, if anyone knows anything about this, come to me."

Everyone started to eat, although no one had much of an appetite.Harry finished quickly and left the dinning hall in a hurry.Ron and Hermione didn't stop him because they knew what he was going through.Harry went down the hallway, and down the stairs, which he had climbed with Jenna just a week ago, he went into the room and sat there.He sat there, just thinking of all the times he had with her.He missed his first two classes, but he didn't care.Around lunchtime, he got up, and walked through the door.He went up stairs, and headed for Dumbledor's Office.He reached the door.He started saying all the wizard sweets he knew and it opened when he said "Chocolate" he went inside and got to the door to the office."Um Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Yes Harry?"Ha said.

"I have a question, who is this Terror guy? Any why would he want Jenna?"Harry asked with a tear in his eye.

"I don't know much about who he is… but I do know who he was.Long ago, it must have been soon after your father left Hogwarts, he was and is a very powerful wizard.Some say, more powerful than Lord Voldermort.But I don't believe that, he was a very good student when he was here and when I heard he had disappeared from his home to look for work and didn't comeback, everyone started to worry.After a few years, he came back to his home, and said nothing about where he had been except for 'work' then, a few days later, he disappeared during the night.That was what his family told me.In the newspapers, a few days later, the headlines were 'Terror Strikes' and he created havoc in the wizard world.That's the last anyone has seen or heard of him until now."

"But why would he want Jenna?"Harry asked once again.

"I am not sure."

"Ok.Bye."Harry said and left.He went to his Defense Against the Dark Art's Class.During the class, they were learning about dueling and spells that are used.Harry listened intently because he knew that this could come in handy.Professor Danford had been teaching this class and he seemed a pretty good teacher so far.After class, Harry went to his room.He was going to take a nap, but when he saw a note next to his bed, he picked it up and read it.

Harry Potter, I have taken Jenna.If you want her back, you must come to me.Don't tell anyone about this note.During the night go to the front gates of Hogwarts and wait.Then you shall know where to go.–Terror

Harry finished reading the note and dropped it to the ground.When it hit the ground, it burst into flames and not a piece was left.Harry knew what he must do, he packed all his useful things including his invisibility cloak, and some food, into a muggle backpack and went to bed.He knew he would need sleep.

Harry woke up at six o'clock and went to the dinning hall. He ate a lot and went back to the dormitory and got his bag.He put it on and walked down to the grounds.When he reached the door, he turned into a cheetah and made his way to the gates.

When he reached the gates, he saw a mirror.He turned into his human form and picked it up.After a few moments, a picture came to view, and he heard a voice…

"Your destination is not far, 

It's in the village after this.

You must go alone, or miss your chance, 

To save Jenna the one you love.

Go now before it's to late.

And save her before her fate."

The voice stopped and the picture came into focus.It was a small house.Harry knew what he must do.He had to go a village past Hogsmead and go alone to save Jenna.He didn't waste time.He turned into a cheetah and ran to save the one he loved…

Chapter 14

Escapes, Scars, and Avada Kedavra

Harry made his way through the night until he reached the village that he was supposed to go to.The sign in the front said TOWN OF HARINGTON, Harry walked down the main road and looked for the house.He had been walking for hours and his feet hurt but he didn't stop.He kept on going until he found a small house, with black shutters and a light on inside.He went up to the window but he couldn't see a thing.It must have been protected by magic, he thought.He turned to his human form and took out his invisibility cloak and his wand.He went to the back and went into the door.

A man was sitting in an armchair with the back facing Harry.He turned around and said," Have a seat Harry."

Harry was startled.He didn't know what to do so he went to the seat and sat down."Where is Jenna?"He asked with a demanding tone.

"Don't worry, she's here."Terror said, "You'll she her soon enough."

Harry didn't know what to do.Then Terror spoke again."Harry, I know what I have to do.You know what I am going to do.But, this can change.You know, you are a lot like me.I had great parents.I went to Hogwarts.I had a great life.But that changed, as it can in you.Just join me, and spare me the task of killing you."

Harry knew that he would never join him, but what was he supposed to say.If he said 'yes' then he would kill himself just for saying that, and if he said 'no' then he would be killed.Just as he was about to say no, a blast came from the door to his right.That moment, Terror took out his wand and said "Avada Kedavra" at the figure standing in the dust.The figure did not move, but something happened.The spell had worked.There was a flash of green light where Terror had been standing and Terror's body had fell to the ground.Harry's eyes moved to the person who was standing at the door.It's was Ron.Then Harry's eyes moved back to the corpse of Terror, then he saw something strange, Terror's eye winked at him and there was a flash of red light.

Ron fell to the ground and Harry rushed to his side, "Ron! Ron! Come on, please wake up," Harry said in a desperate voice."Get up… don't die… please don't die."

Harry saw Ron's chest move up, then down.Then he saw Ron's eyes open, "Oh, thank god your alive."

"It's hurts…"

"What hurts?"Harry questioned him.

"My hand."

Harry looked at Ron's hand and dropped his jaw.He just thought of Jenna."Just wait. I need to find Jenna."  
  


"Ok…"  
  
Harry went to look in the rest of this creepy house.He checked the basement and found no sign of her.He went to the second floor and he didn't find anything either.Each room he went into was not the room he was looking for until he came to the last room on the left of the hallway.He opened the door to find Jenna sitting on the couch.

She was sleeping.Harry went to her side and woke her up."Jenna, I'm here.Wake up."

"Where am I?"  
  
"You're with me.Come, let's leave this horrid place."They went down stairs.Jenna saw Ron sitting against the wall.

"Are you okay?"She asked.

"He'll be fine."  
  
"Yea, come on, let's go."

Harry thought for a moment.He went up to the fireplace and looked on the mantle.He saw a jar and opened it. "Come on, let's leave."He motioned them over to the fireplace and handed them some of the powder in the jar."Floo powder."

Ron went first, he said Hogwarts and he zoomed out of sight.Then Harry said something."Jenna, I have to tell you something,"

"What?" She asked.

"There was something on Ron's hand.He got it after Terror died.It was a triangle.With a Lightning Bolt at one corner, and a Crescent Moon at the other."  
  
"But… that's our scares…"

"I know…" Harry said.

Chapter 15

Prophecies and Bubble Gum

When the witch fell to the ground, she died.The piece of parchment with the prophecy flew out the window and onto the road near by.She died with leaving the prophecy unfinished.For she left out one very important thing…

… Before this tale comes to reality,

The prophecy of the Triangle will come true.

The triangle shows the future, of what will happen.

The Triangle tells the story of the newest addition to the three,

It tells about the fall of Terror and his plans.

Each corner tells a different story.

You've heard the first, the lightning bolt.

The second will be told soon, the crescent moon.

But you haven't heard the third, because it has yet to happen

And when it does, humanity will be safe, for now…

The third will complete the triangle and be the most powerful of all,

They'll fight against the worst of them all.

* * * * *

Ron was sitting in the hospital wing with Harry and Jenna.The two were okay but Madam Pomfrey wanted to check them just in case.She also wanted a look at Ron's hand.The scar stopped tingling and Ron insisted it was fine.

Just then, Professor Dumbledor walked in."Ah, I see you all made it back in one piece."  
  
"Yes."Harry responded.

"Well, would you three please come to my office."He said.

They walked the halls until they came to the gargoyle.Dumbledor said "Bubble Gum," and it stepped aside.They walked into the office and Harry saw familiar sights.He saw Fawkes and the sorting hat.Once in the office, Dumbledor started to speak.

"Harry, you probably know what I am going to ask, but will you please tell me everything that happened."

"Okay… Let's see.Yesterday afternoon, I found a note next to my bed.It said to go to the gates of hogwarts or Jenna will die.I went there and a small mirror was there.I picked it up and it showed a picture of a house.It then spoke.It said something like the house is in the town after Hogsmead."

"Okay."Dumbledor said.

"I went passed Hogsmead and came to a town called Harrington.I walked the streets until I came upon the house I saw in the mirror.I went to the backdoor and walked in.Terror was sitting there waiting for me.He told me that I was either going to die of join him.Then Ron blasted the front door and Terror yelled the death curse.Then, instead of killing Ron, it killed him.There was a flash of green light and he died.But then he blinked and there was a flash of red light.After that, he was certainly dead.I check on Ron, and Then I went to look for Jenna.I found her and went back downstairs and then we went to the fireplace and used some floo powder to get here."  
  
"And when did the scar on you hand, Ron, come?"

"Right after the flash of Red light."

"Okay.It's a rather strange scar."

"Well, you all better get some good sleep because there will be a feast coming up.I'll see you there."

Harry felt like there was something Dumbledor wasn't telling him.Harry asked Ron, "Ron, can I see your hand again?"

"Sure."  
  
Harry looked at his hand and saw the triangle.At one corner he saw a lightning bolt that looked identical to his but smaller.Then on another corner he saw a crescent moon.It looked almost like Jenna's.No, it was exactly like Jenna's.At the third corner, there was nothing there, but Harry knew what Dumbledor wasn't telling him, what was going to be in the third corner.Or what was going to be there.

Sneak Preview: Harry Potter just defeated Terror along with the help of Ron.Terror did not die, but he's gone for now.Lord Voldemort has been planning ever since Harry escaped last time they met.But what Harry doesn't know is that Voldemort has an idea.An idea that can kill him…

Well here it is Harry Potter And Terror, the whole thing, be sure to keep a look out for Harry Potter and The Prochecy of the Triangle.


End file.
